<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Antlord NSFW Drabbles by Daisy_PoisonPen, ElisaPhoenix, ZoxiQ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576100">Antlord NSFW Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_PoisonPen/pseuds/Daisy_PoisonPen'>Daisy_PoisonPen</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix'>ElisaPhoenix</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoxiQ/pseuds/ZoxiQ'>ZoxiQ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Scott Lang, Edgeplay, Gen, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Other, Top Peter Quill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_PoisonPen/pseuds/Daisy_PoisonPen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoxiQ/pseuds/ZoxiQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Insight into the more *naughty* world of Scott and Quill's life.</p><p> </p><p>Works written by you (the fans!), that sometimes takes place in my Mama Bear AU! Each chapter contains a note at the beginning with the prompt and the author(s). All are posted with permission!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott Lang/Peter Quill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble NSFW prompt: “Can I put you on my to-do list?”</p><p>By: funkylittlebidiot</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quill hadn't thought the cheesy pick-up line would work. At best, he'd thought it would be a conversation starter. The cute guy would cringe, and they would laugh at how dumb it was.</p><p>Then he would have asked for his number, and maybe they could have discussed going on a date sometime. </p><p>The moment of embarrassment would have been worth it as he'd known it was his only chance to talk to the dark-haired man that had captured his attention. He couldn't have let a cute ass like that get away from him. </p><p>Never in his wildest dreams had he thought the guy would take the line seriously. And if he had, he wouldn't have ever expected it to work. </p><p>Yet, here he was, staring at the man in front of him whose face was flushed beautifully. Quill was frozen as he watched him, mesmerized at the effect he had on him, and didn't miss the way his pupils were dilating. </p><p>In a crowded coffee shop, no less.</p><p>Immediately, Quill's arousal was flaring up in tandem, relishing in the way he'd managed to induce such a zealous response. His desire coursed through him possessively as he imagined the many ways this afternoon could go, because there was no way he was going to let this man slip between his fingers. </p><p>His eyes were so beautiful, it was almost a shame to watch those golden irises disappear, and his smile had lit up the air around him. He could still feel it, feel the warmth and joy coming off his aura, burning through his skin.</p><p>"I'm still waiting on an answer," he teased as he let his voice dip lower. Quill could hear the hitch of the guy's breath, his body leaning closer as if on instinct. </p><p>Quill had never met anyone who responded so beautifully to his words, whose body reacted as if it had been waiting for him all this time. </p><p>"Yes." He seemed surprised by the word slipping out of his mouth, face heating up in embarrassment. His eyes were locked on Quill's, however, and there was no ounce of doubt in sight. </p><p>"I'm Scott." He added as an afterthought, making Quill smile. </p><p>"Quill." He held out his hand, and Scott took it, clearly bemused at the sudden etiquette. "I must say I didn't think that line would work, but if you still want to get out of here-."</p><p>"Your place or mine?"</p><p>Oh, Scott kept getting better and better. </p><p>They left their coffee orders behind and got to Quill's apartment in less than five minutes. He assumed Scott lived close by as well, as the coffee shop was a small business populated mostly by locals, which was always a perk when dating someone.</p><p>Hold up. </p><p>Quill shouldn't get ahead of himself, and luckily Scott managed to distract him of the future by curling into his side and pressing open-mouthed kisses to his neck. They were still in the hallway to his apartment, and he was already dangerously hard from the sensation of Scott against him.</p><p>It didn't take long for Quill to open his door and pick Scott up. The smaller man wrapped his legs around his waist as Quill pressed him against the wall, finally locking their lips together in a hungry kiss.</p><p>Scott ground down against him, making Quill moan around his tongue as he curled his fingers deeper into his back. </p><p>Both their jackets and shirts were gone by the time Quill had the good sense to move them into the bedroom. </p><p>The soft mewl Scott let out as Quill tossed him onto the mattress went straight to his crotch, and it didn't take long for him to get rid of both of their pants as well. </p><p>Leaning down over him, he captured his lips once more, the shorter man's hands coming up to cling to his hair, using the leverage to pull him closer still. </p><p>"God, I'm going to cherish you," he couldn't help murmur against his lips as he reached for the lube stashed in his bedside table. </p><p>Scott moaned at the sound, needy little pants coming from his throat as he tried to shift his hips. </p><p>Quill chuckled, already decided that he was going to make damn sure Scott stuck around.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Drabble NSFW prompt: “Ah, ah, not till I give you permission.”</p><p>By: ZoxiQ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott was now semi-regretting his decision when he asked Quill if they could "spice things up in the bedroom". The celestial had been all too eager in hoisting the former thief over his shoulder. Cassie had just so happened to be spending the night with Diana on the family floor, which meant Quill and Scott had the floor all to themselves.  </p><p>Quill carried him up to their room, shouldering the door open and kicking it shut before tossing Scott on the bed. Before the former thief could even get a word out, the celestial was on him in a heartbeat. His lips crashed to Scott's as he tore the man's shirt off of him. </p><p>Scott didn't care. </p><p>He was too busy getting lost in the heated passion of the celestial's kiss. His gasp only spurred Quill to deepen the kiss, shoving his tongue into Scott's mouth. He happily swallowed his husband's moans as he worked on removing his pants. Once those were off, Quill made quick work of tearing Scott's black shirt into two long strips.</p><p>When Quill finally pulled away for air, he looked down at his panting husband.  Green eyes were blown wide with passion as he descended down to pepper kisses along Scott's jaw. He then took Scott's wrists and tied them with one strip of his shirt.</p><p>"You wanted spicy..." Quill muttered between kisses as he trailed them down to Scott's shoulder. "You aren't allowed to come until I say so Sugar."</p><p>Scott whimpered erotically as his husband bit down on his shoulder. Quill's hands roamed all over his body, caressing his sides and teasing him with soft touches. Each touch made Scott sigh in pleasure... until the celestial grabbed his aching cock abd stroked it hard and fast. He became a writhing mess under the celestial,  bucking up into his hand as he chanted his name.</p><p>Between the celestial's lips (and occasionally teeth) on his neck and his hand working his weeping cock perfect, Scott was a mess of moans and screams. </p><p>"Please Q...Quill please!!" The man begged as he felt his orgasm approaching quickly.  </p><p>And just like that, everything stopped. Quill's hand released his cock as he sat back on his knees. </p><p>"Ah, ah, not til I give you permission sugar." Quill grinned as he let his husband "cool off".</p><p>Scott groaned in frustration as he felt his organ ebb away to nothing. Only then did Quill resume his ministrations. Only this time, Quill's hands spread Scott's legs and reach for the bottle of lube.</p><p>After lubing up three fingers, Quill teasingly circles his lover's hole, causing Scott to nearly jump off the bed. He emits his celestial growl, doing everything he could to make Scott not follow his one order. He slid one finger into him, hitting his prostate dead on. He started thrusting the finger in and out of his husband as his lips attached to Scott's shoulder and chest. </p><p>"<em>I want you to come just from my fingers sugar.</em>" Quill growled lowly as he slid in the second finger. "But not until I say so..."</p><p>That's when everything went in slow motion for Scott. Quill's lips covered every inch of his torso in love bites as he relentlessly pumped his fingers in and out. As he added the third finger, Scott's moans turned into screams. </p><p>"Please please PLEASE!!!" Scott begged through breathy moans and tears of pleasure.  </p><p>"<em>Come!</em>" Quill ordered his galaxy eyes staring into golden.  </p><p>That's what threw Scott over the edge, crying out Quill's name in ecstasy as he came heavily on his stomach.  He lied there panting as he looked up at Quill. The celestial withdrew his fingers as he placed a chaste kiss to Scott's lips. </p><p>"Don't think it's over yet Sugar." He grinned as he started lubing up his aching cock. </p><p>Looked like they weren't going sleep tonight. And Scott was okay with that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Drabble NSFW prompt: “I can’t wait until we’re alone. There are so many things I want to do to you right now.”</p><p>By: Daisy_PoisonPen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott was <em>ranting</em>. They were literally in the middle of shopping in the grocery store when he got a phone call that immediately pissed him off. “No, I absolutely do not the fuck accept—Well let me talk to your supervisor,” he says stubbornly. He doesn’t even break the angry conversation while he tosses things into the cart. “No. No, absolutely not. Finally! Can you please explain to me why my order is going to be a month late?! It’s Lang-Quill, Scott, for Ex-Con Security. Mm-hmm.” He tosses more things into the cart. “Yes. I absolutely will not hold. You can’t screw me out of a contract and then just put me on hold. This is already paid for, and <em>you</em> told <em>me</em> it was not refundable unless it was faulty. <em>I</em> want that system delivered in two weeks as planned or I’ll be suing for breach of contract!”</p><p>Quill listened to Scott verbally murder whoever was on the other line for a solid twenty minutes while they shopped, even missing the sign that said the blood oranges were on sale, because holy fuck, Angry Business Man Scotty ™ was a sight to see. His pants were tight.</p><p>Scott growled something angrily again, checking his list before pointing at the bread aisle. Quill dutifully turned the cart, using it as cover to adjust himself. “You get em, Scotty,” he says just loud enough, and Scott stares at him, and then his eyes slowly fall to the tent in his pants. Suddenly bright red,  he mumbles, “Sh-shut up. bread then meat.”</p><p>Quill pushed the cart and picked up two loaves of bread—one regular one and one fancy whole wheat low fat twelve grain nonsense for Hunter— and then he  pushed the cart toward the back of the store. The meat was near that staff entrance, and as soon as Scott hung up, Quill yanked him into the short hall, pressing him against the wall and grinding their hips together, kissing him deeply. “Fuck,” he growled, “I can’t wait until we’re alone. There are so many things I want to do to you right now...”</p><p>Scott whimpered.</p><p>“Needy. Daddy’s gonna wreck you when we get home.”</p><p>With that, Quill casually walked back toward the meats, leaving Scott panting and flustered.</p><p>With a whine, Scott followed him, picking up the meat they needed and then they headed to the front of the store to check out, still touching each other absently, needily.</p><p>Well, the meat spoiled and the ice cream melted because it turned out that they did not have to be home to be alone. </p><p>Inside the car worked just as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Drabble NSFW prompt: “You look so hot when you dance.”</p><p>By: Daisy_PoisonPen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day of the gala had arrived and Scott was dragging his feet. “Ugh, I don’t want to go!”<br/>“Come on, Sugar, don’t be like that. It’ll be our first date night in three weeks!”<br/>“Yeah and we’ll spend it schmoozing for the avengers’ funds.”<br/>“Aww but baby,” Quill muttered, pulling Scott against him and ghosting his lips over the very tippy top of his spine, teasing the skin into a shudder. “I love seeing you in suits.”<br/>“You like taking me out of them!”<br/>“You look so hot when you dance!”<br/>“You like staring at my ass!”<br/>“I like dancing with you.” Quill sways them back and forth just a little, letting Scott feel his hips pressing against his ass.</p><p>Scott doesn’t have an answer for that.</p><p>“See?” he murmurs, grinning.<br/>“Y-you’re—a tease!”<br/>“Am not.” Quill kissed feather light kisses on the shell of his ear, making him shudder again.<br/>Scott finally huffed. “J-just—fuck me already!”<br/>“Okay but only if you quit huffing and puffing about the gala.”<br/>“Just gimme!”</p><p>Quill laughed as he stretched his beautiful husband onto the bed, kissing every piece of skin he revealed as they shed their clothes. Scott moaned and whimpered as Quill freed him from his shirt and then his pants and underwear, still lavishing his skin. He wanted to feel, to make Quill feel the way he felt, but Quill‘s body was pressing him into the mattress face down and his efforts to touch him were quickly thwarted when Quill pinned his hands over his head by his wrists and growled, “stay.”</p><p>Spread out and on display for his husband, there was a sort of wanton, vulnerable thrill in his nerves just before he feels Quill’s lips on his lower back and his fingers pressing insistently against his hole. </p><p>As Quill’s finger breached him, his fingers clutched at the pillow case, tightening when he stroked in and out slowly. “Want to come like this?”</p><p>It was a trap. If he didn’t wait, Quill would fuck him until he limped into the gala. If he waited, Quill would tease him to death. Scott hesitated, and then nodded. at least if he had to stay on Quill’s arm to stay upright, no one would have the nerve to hit on him. Right?</p><p>“What’s going on in that brain of yours, Sugar?” Quill crooned as he pushed in a second finger, making sure to reach his prostate as he stretched him.<br/>Scott gasped and groaned, his cock leaking. “D-Daddy—“<br/>“There it is. Tell me, baby.”<br/>“You’ll only dance with me, won’t you?”<br/>Quill smiled. “I told you,” he said, adding more lube and a third finger, “you look hot when you dance.”</p><p>Scott came shortly after that, screaming into his teeth as Quill milked him dry before stuffing him with his cock. </p><p>Scott did limp at the gala that night, but he didn’t mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Drabble NSFW prompt: “Tony is gonna murder us...”</p><p>By: ElisaPhoenix</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott and Quill had gone up to look for some ingredients they needed for lunch, but no one was home. The kids were at school (or in Val's case with Stephen in Kamar-Taj), and Tony had meetings all afternoon. </p><p>They somehow found themselves up in the master bedroom five minutes into their search, and Quill had Scott pinned against the wall with the younger's legs wrapped around his waist. If someone asked how it got to this, they probably couldn't tell because they didn't know themselves. One minute they were searching for pasta, and the next they were making out in Stark's bedroom.</p><p>It only drove Quill on as he moved them from the wall and dropped onto the bed with Scott, mouthing at the scars on his pale neck. The younger moans quietly at the sensation and soon, logic filters through when he realizes just where they are.</p><p>"W-Wait…" Scott stammers. "We can't do this here!"<br/>"Why not?" Quill purrs into his ear before kissing along his jaw.<br/>"This is <em>their</em> bed. Tony's gonna murder us if he finds out."<br/>"Well then he better not find out."</p><p>The older man left no room for further debate, pressing his lips to Scott's and throwing their clothes off every which way. He pressed two fingers into Scott, drawing a rather lewd moan from him as he thrusted his fingers and added a third. By the time the thief was a trembling mess, Quill had grabbed the lube he knew was in one of the nightstands, slicked himself up, and pushed himself into his husband before he could protest.</p><p>The potential of getting caught made their carnal activities shorter than usual, but in a good way. Apparently Scott was turned on by the thought of possibly being caught having sex where they most definitely weren't supposed to. They both were. Quill muttered filthy things into his ear like "what if they walked in here right now and found me balls deep in your ass on their bed?" and Scott came hard.</p><p>While they were catching their breath, Friday spoke up. "Boss asked me to tell you to take the sheets with you when you leave."<br/>"Oh fuck. I forgot about Friday." Quill cackles.</p><p>It earned a smack upside his head from Scott, who had never gotten dressed so fast in his life. He barely zipped up before dashing out of the room, leaving Quill to get dressed and strip the bed as was requested.</p><p>"Worth it." The god breathes out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you would like to contribute to this collection of drabbles, you can join the Antlord server: https://discord.gg/kc6AcPk</p><p>There's also other stuff you can get early or exclusive insight to on the server!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>